Roxas' Secret Bag
by ShiawasenaKo
Summary: Roxas has a bag with a secret. Axel is curious. He wants to know what in the bag. Adorable fluff. RoxasAxel Shounenai warning! Rated for situation.


The red-head sighed, leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes. This place… was so… boring! Especially without Roxas around. Normally, the two would be out together wreaking havoc, or causing trouble, or even playing pranks on the other members of the Organization… Except for Larxene. No one wanted to mess with her. She was scary. He let out another long sigh, watching the door. Man, as soon as Roxas walked through, there'd be a definite jumping.

"Na, Axel, if you're that bored, go out and look for him!"

Axel shot a playful glare over his shoulder at the other man. Demyx. He shook his head. He looked as though he was going to speak. But wait… Why didn't he? Probably because Xemnas would pitch a fit. Yeah, that was a good excuse.

He didn't have to use his well thought out excuse, for at that moment, Roxas scurried in, holding a small brown bag. He blinked at the two, for both were watching him. He moved the bag to his side, reminding himself to act natural.

"… What?" he said, blinking innocently.

Axel finally stood up and let a smile cross his lips.

"Nothin'. Just waiting for you to get here, so we could have something fun to do."

Roxas blinked, walking forward. Axel was such a freak. A big, squishy, caring freak.

"Alright, but maybe later. I… have something I have to do."

Axel blinked. Something to do? Without him? Aww. Before he could get in another word, Roxas was off, running towards his room on the other side of the castle. Just what was so important? Demyx stepped up behind Axel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, rejected. See that bag?"

Axel shot him another glare.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Bet it's something dirty," he said, laughing hysterically.

Although, that would explain Roxas' strange behavior. Roxas? Dirty? And without Axel there? Not a chance. A smirk crossed the man's lips, and he headed straight for the boy's room.

Roxas shut his door. No way was anyone seeing this. He scurried over to his bed, and jumped on it, lying on his stomach. They'd likely laugh at him. He reached into the bag, pulling out a small basket of bright red strawberries. How long had it been since he had some of these? A little smile crossed his face. He stared at them. Bright, vibrant, beautiful, scrumptious strawberries. So many ways to describe them! They had such a life, and even seemed to spark a life in the boy's eyes. A knock at the door kicked the look away. Panicked, Roxas jumped up, undid his long back cloak, and threw it over the berries in the knick of time, as Axel had just opened the door.

"Damn! It's hot in here!" he said quickly.

Castle Oblivion… hot? No. This place was always freezing, meaning Roxas was definitely lying. Axel pasted a smile on his face though, stepping in.

"Eh, if you say so, Roxas. I forgot to tell you… Xemnas said he wanted to talk to you," the man lied. "Said it was real important. You should go see him."

What a mean, evil man. Lying to poor Roxas like that. But he just HAD to know. What could be so secretive in that bag?

"Really? Alright. I'll go." He started to walk out of the room and paused. Wait… If Xemnas really wanted to talk to him… he would have sought him out himself. Not send Axel to do it. They were both on the low end of the thirteen. He might have sent Xigbar… but not Axel. Roxas turned around, seeing Axel lifting the coat guarding his secret. His eyes widened.

"Hey!" he shouted, a little louder than what he meant to. Axel froze, shooting straight up, turning to see the face of doom Roxas was giving him.

"What! You forgot your coat! Xemnas gets pissy when we don't wear the uniform, I was saving you. Jeez! Why are you so freaked out?" he prodded.

Roxas studied the man's expression. Nope. He was undeniably lying.

"Yeah right," he refuted. Roxas stepped between the two. His treasure and the strawberries. Wait… Axel.

"That doesn't explain why you're so freaked out… You're not… doing… anything… are you?"

Roxas' face adopted a reddish hue. What was he trying to say?

"No, of course not."

"Then… uhh… What's under the jacket?"

Roxas froze. Did he see? He stepped back over to the door and shut it.

"Fine, you wanna see? You can't tell anyone else."

Score! The moment Axel had been waiting for! He gave a nod to the boy, who walked over and lifted up his coat, tossing it aside. Axel paused. Strawberries? No magazines? No videos? No… Not going to finish that thought. He looked over at Roxas, whose face reflected the strawberries' color. He was always doing things like this. Trying to feel like a Somebody. It was honestly a little sad. He gave the boy a smirk.

"Strawberries?"

"Yeah," he replied, reaching down to pick one up. "I always liked them. They're just… nice. Kind of sweet, but a little sour at the same time. Even the way they look is nice." He smiled at the little fruit.

"I've never really been a big fan… Although, I don't really remember what they taste like," Axel added.

"What? I thought you'd be the type to like strawberries. I bet you just forgot how great they are."

What a chipper spirit. He really didn't belong in this desolate place.

"Even though you can't taste them, you got them anyway?" Axel questioned.

"I don't care if I can taste them or not. I guess I wanted to try…" With a little sad smile, he put the red fruit in his mouth.

Axel knew this wouldn't end well for the boy, and he'd be sad, well… sort off, for the rest of the day. That wasn't acceptable. He watched the corners of the boy's mouth start to turn down. Axel reached over, placing his hand gently under the boy's chin, lifting it up. He leaned down, pressing his lips on the other's, letting his tongue run across Roxas' lips. The boy's eyes widened slightly, and if he had a heart, he was sure it might have stopped at that moment. Even from this little kiss, he grew weak in the knees, depending on the taller, stronger man to keep him up. Axel pulled away, licking his lips over. Once more, Roxas' face matched his cute red fruit.

"Hmm… You're right. Maybe I really would like strawberries."

Roxas smiled. This made everything worthwhile to Axel.


End file.
